The mystery of the elemental jewels
by Kirda
Summary: There are four elemental jewels water,lightning,fire,and ice. Naraku has been trying to get his hands on them for a long time.Kirda and the others try to stop him from getting them.While they also find somebody to love.


Kirda's Dream

"Sesshomaru come here quikly."InuPapa yelled out the door of the hut.

Sesshomaru came runing up the path way.

"What do you want father?"Sesshomaru entered the hut.

"Sakura had her baby. We are going to have to send her to a different time but not for another couple days."InuPapa handed Sesshomaru the small baby.

Sesshomaru looked at the small baby.

"What is her name?"Sesshomaru looked down at the baby and noticed that she had a backwards cresent moon on her forhead.

"Her name is Kirda Melfena Waters.Remember that name."InuPapa looked at Sesshomaru.

"Daddy daddy look what I got."InuYasha came running in holding a big fish.

"InuYasha look you have a new sister."InuPapa picked InuYasha up and showed InuYasha.

"Whats her name?"InuYasha looked at her.

"Her name is Kirda."Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha.

Sakura got up out of bed.

"Here this jewel has been passed down threw my family I think I should give it to her so she might remember us.Or will at least come back."Sakura,Kirda's mom placed the jewel around her neck...

"hhhhmmmmmm what an odd dream!"Kirda tryed to go back to sleep.

"Come on Kirda get out of bed!"Kirda's adopted mom yelled up the stairs.

"Im up!" Kirda tossed around in her bed.

"Thats what you said 30 minutes ago.Now come on Kagome is on her way over."Kirda's mom was getting very tierd from yelling at her all morning.

Kirda did not feel like getting out of bed so she rolled off it.

"Ow! Sweet mother of pearl!"Kirda stood up and went over to her closet.

Kirda rubbed her head.

"What to wear,What to wear...I know.." Kirda grabed out her favorite blue shirt and blue jean pants.

Ding Dong

"OH that must be Kagome!"Kirda grabed her socks and shoes then ran down stairs.

"Come in!"Kirda yelled then sat down on the coutch.Kagome walked in.

"Hold on I'm almost done."Kirda got her shoes on and then ran up stairs and brused her hair.Then she ran back downstairs and they both left."We have to stop by my house for something okay." Kagome looked over at Kirda .

"Okay but lets hurry we don't want to miss the movie."Kirda and Kagome ran up the stairs to the shrine.

"Wait right here.I'll be right back."Kagome ran into the well house.

Kirda waited out side for over 30 minutes.

"Whats taking her so long."Kirda walked into the well house.She started walking down the stairs and tripped.

"Shit!" Kirda was engulfed in a bright light.

When she woke up she was at the bottom of the well.

"How did I get down here? Oh thats right I went in well house looking for Kagome, and I tripped."

Kirda climed out of the well. When she got out of the well she saw a little boy eating a lollipop.

"Hey who are you?"The boy looiked at Kirda.

"My name is Kirda whats yours?"Kirda smiled at the small boy.

"My name is Shippo i am a great fox demon."Shippo stood up prodly.

"Okay Shippo the great fox demon can you tell me where I am?"Kirda looked around.

"You are in the deudal era."Shippo started licking his lollipop again.

"How did I get to the feudal era?"Kirda walked over to Shippo.

"Well you came from the bone-eaters well.That is how Kagome goes back and forth thourgh time."Shippo bit into his lollipop.

"Wait did you say Kagome was here.I've got to look for her."Kirda ran off befor Shippo could say another word.Kirda ran deep into the forest looking for Kagome. Befor Kirda knew it she was lost.

"Man this sucks."Kirda looked around trying to find a path.Just then Kirda spotted a river.Kirda ran over twards the river but then she tripped over a rock..

"OH CRAP!" SPLASH!

"Man this is the worst day of my life."Kirda tryed to stand up but she slipped on another rock.

"Are you okay?"A little girl walked up to kirda and helped her out of the water.

"Yes I am fine but i am soking wet."Kirda looked at her clothes.

"Come with me I'll get you some dry clothes.Oh by the way my name is Rin!"Rin and Kirda walked untill they came to a samll camping area.

"You sit down and I'll get some clothes for you."Rin ran over to a pile of Kimonos.

"Here we go."Rin handed Kirda a blue kimono.

"Thank you"Kirda walked be hind a tree and changed.When she came out from behind the tree a young man with long silver hair was standing by Rin.

"Your done dressing.I want you to meet Sesshomaru. He takes care of me."Rin looked at him and smiled.

"Hello Sesshomaru my name is Kirda Waters."Kirda greeted him with a friendly smile.

(Okay people i am going to have to stop for now but i will come back on and write more but untill then dont kill me..I promise i will write more. OH and if you want send me a review so i will now people like it... thank you...)


End file.
